Beautifully Broken
by heart2handgun
Summary: I'll never stop loving you ' ' All a lie because he walked out of her life, without knowing exactly what he was leaving behind. Ch. 12 is Up!
1. I'll Never Stop Loving You

**Title:** Beautifully Broken

**Author: **Lysi a.k.a. Heart2Handgun

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Romance, Drama

**Pairings:** Aundrea/Randy (in flashbacks)

**Summary: **"I'll never stop loving you"All a lie because he walked out of her life, without knowing exactly what he was leaving behind.

**Disclaimer:** I own Aundrea.. If only I owned Randy and Dave.. I'd be one happy girl

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys like this story.. Check out Against the Odds and Face The Music as well. Remember to R&R.. Flashbacks are in italics, a flashback in a flashback are bold and italic.. For the story, Dave wasn't born in 1969.. Let's say.. 1973.. good? good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One:   
"I'll Never Stop Loving You..."**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_She just sat there watching the man she loved more than anything in this world walk away from her, and unbeknownst to her, away from her forever. "Randy, please -- I love you." He turns around facing the petit brunette, who has mascara streaming down her face._

_He slowly walks back to her, seeing her on her knees, leaning back on her heels, just letting those cold tears flow freely from her eyes. "Aundrea, you're just losing me." _

_Choking on tears, Aundrea lowers her head, watching a new batch of tears hit the soaking wet cement in the parking lot. "What part of 'I fucking love you' are you not understanding? I love you Randy and I have never ever felt like this about anyone in my entire life."_

_"Drea, please.. You're only losing me. I know you can find someone better than me, who can treat you right."_

_"I hate you, Randall Keith Orton." The look on his face shows how surprised he is to hear those three little words come out of her mouth. She's never said she's actually hated someone, and meant it, but by the tone of her voice, he can tell she does mean it. _

_She's only hated her brother, but that was for about 5 minutes for intruding on her phone call. She's never had a true problem with Dave. There's one time that sticks out in his mind, when she really meant it was about her father. _

_**It's been 9 years since he actually left. He left them on their own, with their mother, who he knew couldn't take care of four children on her own. Dave was 14, Alexa was almost 12, Connor was 8 and Aundrea, being the baby of the family had just turned 6, not even a month ago . **_

_**"I hate him." **_

_**"Drea, who do you hate?"**_

_**"My father.. Well, the man who claims to be my father.. You remember, that cocky son of a bitch, Michael Bautista. Yeah, him." Randy stroked a few strands of hair out of his 15 year old girl friend's face. **_

_**She bit her lower lip as tears fought at the corners of her eyes. "Babe, don't cry. It's his own fault." **_

_**"I was 6. And Dave was only 10.. Look at Con, he was only fucken 3! I just watched him leave. He walked out on me, and what if that happens to me again, by someone I love so much."**_

_**"It won't, I promise you Drea. If I have anything to say about it, it will never ever happen to you. Dave will always be here for you, and I, out of everyone will be here for you." She tugged on the front pocket of Randy's sweatshirt as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you, Aundrea Claire." **_

_**She pulls back from him, as he sees tears falling from her eyes, as he reacts quickly, wiping them away from the younger girl's face. **_

_"You said you hate me?" _

_"And I do. i know, I don't normally hate people, but I made an exception for you." She licks her lips as she looks out into the other part of the parking lot, seeing people arriving at the arena."I gave you my heart Randy, and what the hell did you do with it? You broke my God-damned heart, and you don't give a damn about it." _

_"I do, and I'm sorry for it, but I'm moving on, Drea. I'm doing what you should do." He crouches down in front of her, taking her hand, as she glares up at him, yanking her hand out of his grip. He pushes a few strands of soaking wet hair out of her face, to get a better look at her. "Don't cry, Drea, please. I'll never stop loving you, I swear."_

_"Then why are you doing this?" By now you have a full view of her black lace bra through her white wife beater, and her once light blue Levi's are now a darker color from the pouring rain that continues to fall around the two bodies. _

_"Dre, you deserve better than me. A woman like you does not need an egotistical jackass like me. She deserves someone -- I don't know -- someone who can truly love her. I'm doing this so I don't hold you down or back from anything, anymore." _

_"You never held me back from anything. I mean, yeah I wanted to finish college before getting a job like I have, like the one with you and Dave, being a ring announcer, but I'm lucky to have this opportunity. And I have you and Dave to thank for that." She sucks in her lower lip, biting on the inside of it, as she looks out again, just trying not to look straight at Randy. "I love you, more than any person could love anyone else, yet you're tearing my heart out and stepping on it all because you think **I** deserve better. If anything, you deserve better than me. Some stupid, prissy 24 year old woman--" _

_"You're anything from stupid. I;m leaving because I don't want to hurt you anymore." Aundrea just watches from the wet cement as Randy stands up, looking down at her. His baby blue polo t-shirt sticking to his skin, in all the right places, This scene, Randy Orton in the pouring rain, is any woman's fantasy, but under these circumstances, it isn't the best fantasy for Aundrea. _

_Her large, chesnut brown orbs looking up at him, as you can tell mostly by her eyes she's been balling her eyes out. Their eyes meet in the last eye lock for a long time, before he slowly closes his eyes and looks away from her when he reopens them, She watches him walk away from her, across the parking lot. "Randy" She calls out, but is not loud enough for her love to hear because of the raspiness of her normal voice, mixed with the raspiness of her voice from crying and choking on tears. (A/N: think Titanic) "Randy, come back.. Come back.." _

_The door of the arena closes, as the door to her heart closes at the same time. Randy walks into the arena leaving Drea sitting outside in the pouring rain, leaving her. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's Note: What do you guys think? Good or no? Not all of this story is flashback.. The next chapter is, but it's from the same day. Just getting her brother into this story.. I'm gunna try to post Chapter 2 tonight as well, and then update one of my other stories tonight as well. :D

**AMunz**


	2. He Doesn't Love Me

**Pairings:** None  
**Author's Note: **Here's chapter #2.. This is the only story I can update this weekend, unless I put up another story, cuz Face the Music and Against the Odds are in my locker at school :D  
In Chapter One, I messed up in the bold part.. **_"I was 6. And Dave was only 10.. Look at Con, he was only fucken 3! I just watched him leave. He walked out on me, and what if that happens to me again, by someone I love so much." _**should be: **_"I was 6. And Dave was only 14. I just watched him leave. He walked out on me, and what if that happens to me again, by someone I love so much."_**  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Aundrea

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**"He Doesn't Love Me" **

------------------------------------------------------------

_After about an hour outside, Aundrea's older brother, Dave, walked through the double doors into the rain and over to his baby sister. He kneels down in front of her, his black dress pants falling right into the puddle in front of her, caused by the rain. She slowly lifts her head up to look at him, as her bloodshot chesnut brown orbs meet with his dark brown ones. He tries to wipe away the mascara and eyeliner that's smudged under her eyes and a little on the top of her cheeks._

_"Drea, what happened?" She shakes her head and slightly shrugs her shoulders as her hair falls back in front of her face. "Shh.." Dave coos as he pulls his younger sibling into his arms, just rocking her back and forth as the rain continues to fall around the Bautista children. "He told me." Aundrea slowly back up and looks up at the older man, her eyes watery from crying as well as bloodshot, just begging for his help without any words._

_"He doesn't love me, Dave. I gave him my heart, but he doesn't love me." _

_"He does, Drea. He just came to the conclusion that he's too young to fall this hard for anyone, and that he's too young to settle down."_

_Dave strokes her brunette locks back, showing some of her blonde highlights. "Look at what I gave up for him, David. I had a full college scholarship, I had a fucken scholarship, and I gave it up for him. It's too late to go back to that now. I'm 24, not 18." She rests her head on his shoulder as he rubs her back. "I gave him 10 years, Davey. 10 years that I could be doing anything. If only I knew when I was 14 that he was a selfish son of a bitch."_

_"Shh.. I know you're mad ---" _

_"Pissed, actually."_

_"Pissed at him, but you'll get over him." _

_"Easier said than done." Dave looks down at her, with an inquisitive look on his face. "It's kinda hard to not be mad at him when he not only breaks my heart and leaves me, but leaves his child as well." _

_Dave pulls her closer and rubs the lower of her back. "I love you, Drea, don't you ever forget that. He may not be here for you, but I am, and I always will be. You're my baby sister, and never ever forget that." _

_"David, thank you." _

_"Just doing what I do best." She pulls back, raising her eyebrow at him. "Watching out for one of my sisters." She smiles slightly as tears continue to fall from her eyes. "Let's get you inside. You're gunna catch a cold." Aundrea nods as Dave stands up and helps Drea up. He wraps his arm around her waist to make sure she doesn't fall as they walk into the arena. _

_Halfway back to the lockerroom that Aundrea shares with Dave, Drea stops short when she sees Randy drooping around the hallway._

_He looks out the corner of his eye to see Dave and Drea walking by him. Dave glares at him as they walk by, as well as shakes his head at him. Aundrea burries her head into her brother's side so she doesn't see them. _

_Randy stands at the end of the hall, watching Dave help the love of his life to his locker room._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Note: **Well, there's Chapter 2. Hope you all like it.. Please Please Please, read and review.

AMunz


	3. New Girl?

**Pairings:** None  
**Author's Note: **Here's chapter #3.. Enjoy :D  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Aundrea

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**"New Girl?"   
**------------------------------------------------------------

Present Day; 4 Months Later

Aundrea rolls over in bed and grabs her ringring cell phone off of the pillow next to her. She opens the Black Sidekick and sees that it's her brother calling her. "David, what do you want?"

She looks over at the clock on her nightstand and groans at the time; 2:17 am. "I talked to Randy."

Those four little words ignited so many feelings inside the young woman, as she sat up in her bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "What did he want?"

"He's begging, yea, _Randy Orton _is begging me to let him see you."

"You said no, right?"

"Drea-- you have to talk to him." She shakes her head, even though she knows the older man wouldn't be able to know. Aundrea reaches over onto the nightstand next to her and grabs her glasses, and slowly slipping them on, before letting out a soft yawn.

"David Michael Bautista, please tell me you said no!"

"Of course I did, don't worry." Aundrea lets out a sigh of relief as she leans back against the headboard with the phone still to her ear. "Even if I said yes, he wouldn't remember in a matter of hours."

"That's what I hated about him. He says he doesn't drink alot, and that he never gets drunk, yet almost everytime you've called me lately it's to tell me something stupid he's done, while he was shitfaced."

"Get this one. Some chick came up to him tonight, and knowing Mr. Orton he would have all over him, but he kept telling her how he has a girlfriend."

Aundrea throws the duvet cover off of her as flicks the lightswitch next to her bed, turning the dim lights in her room on. She makes her way across the bedroom, fixing her pajama pants as she goes, as she pulls down her Batista "The Animal" t-shirt. She flips the lightswitch outside of her door in the hallway as she takes the stairs down into the kitchen.

Aundrea turns the lights on in there, illuminating the country-style kitchen. "And this this new girl of his?"

"When asked about it, he said you."

"Is this why you're calling me, cuz if it is, its a stupid idea, cuz its 2 in the A.M., and its obvious he's lying. I haven't seen or spoken to him in 4 months. And I truly don't plan on speaking to him for a while, at least a few weeks after the baby's born."

"Speaking of neice or nephew, did you go to your doctor's appointment the other day?"

Aundrea pours the freshly made coffee into a large blue coffee mug. "Yea, and guess when I'm due." She mixes in as packet of sweet n low, as she grabs the mug by the handle and walks over to the table in the middle of the kitchen. Drea takes a seat, and takes a sip of her coffee as she lifts her feet up and rests them on the wooden bar arounf the bottom of the table. "January 20th."

"That's two days after my birthday."

A slight smile makes its way across Aundrea's lips, as she takes another sip of her warm coffee, just about one of the only warm things in her Washington D.C. home in the first few days of November. "Aren't you excited, Uncle Dave?"

"Yeah, that's great, Drea." She leans back in her chair, and bites on her lower lip because she can tell by Dave's tone with his last statement that she's in for a nice lecture from her oldest sibling. "I want you to come to Smackdown this week. I wanna catch up with my ltitle sister in person, other than 2 am phone calls."

"You want me to talk to Randy."

"No, everyone misses you, Drea.

"I can see right through you, David. I'm not blind, I might be pregnant, and fat, but I'm not blind. You know how obvious it is that I'm 7 months pregnant, and yet you want me to go to Smackdown and face my ex-boyfriend and the father of this child. It's hard enough talking about him, that I can't face him."

She taps her fingernails on the kitchen table as she gets cut off by Dave. "Randy won't be there. He's leaving today for 10 days of press in Australia. His dad will be with him, so you don't have to worry about that.

"Fine, if you want me to go out so bad, you can book my flight." Aundrea smirks a little bit as she picks up her coffee mug, taking a small sip.

"No problem.. I'll get you a flight to Omaha on Sunday, and then we leave for Denver on Thursday."

"Okay, that gives me--," she looks at the door of the food closet in the kitchen to the calendar on the door. "-- a day to pack. I bet you think is funny, David. You're hilarious. We might have to go shopping on Sunday."

"I figred that. Listen, sis.. I'm gunna let you and the little one go to sleep. I'll book a flight later today and I'll email you the details. Night Drea, love you."

"Night Stud. love you too." Aundrea hangs up her cellphone as she finished off her coffee, before walking back upstairs to bed.

Once inside her bedroom, she walks over to the mantle, which is placed about the fireplace. She grabs a picture fram from about 8 years ago, Aundrea and Randy at Randy's Senior Prom, the year before hers. She traces the framework as memories of that night flood her mind.

_Flashback_

_Aundrea slowly saunters down the staircase in the front hall of her parents home in Washington, D.C. Dressed in a lavender spaghetti strap floorlength prom dress, with 2 sets of criss crossing crossing her almost bare back, Aundrea smiles down at Randy, who back them what he was wearing was very very dressed up for him; a black dress suit, white dress shirt and a lavender tie to match Drea's dress. _

_Dave leans back against the doorway from the living room, as he smiles up at him youngest sister. She pulls a little curl out of her face, one of the two in front acting as bangs, since her hair was pulled back in curls with little glitter clips. _

_At the bottom of the stairs, Randy takes her hand as they pose for a few pictures at the bottom of the staircase before leaving for one of the best nights of their lives._

_End Flashback_

The picture slowly slips out of Drea's hand, as it lands on her stomach, and just stays there as Aundrea slowly drifts off to sleep in the chair in the corner of her bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** this is what I was trying to explain her hair in the flashback: http/ you liked this chapter.. Don't forget to Read and Review .. I'm working on a new story at the moment as well, and I'll let y'all know when I'm done with the first chapter..

-------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Thanks: **

**  
April Orton: **want some real stories that'll make ya cry: search JenLea (I've cried reading almost all of her stories lol)

**WWE Chain Gang Babe: **No, but flashbacks will be thrown in there every now and then, I can't control myself lol


	4. Arrival Into Interrogationville

Pairings: None  
Author's Note: Oooh oooh.. Chapter 4 is right here!  
Disclaimer: I only own Aundrea

* * *

Chapter 4

"Arrival into Interrogationville"   


* * *

"Drea!" The young woman's head flips in the direction of her name as she sees her older brother running towards her. She curses under her breath as she gets a lot of weird looks from everyone standing around the terminal. When he reaches her, he picks her up and spins her around with a huge smile. Aundrea taps his on the shoulder to let her down as he nods and places the small brunette back on the ground. "Sorry." She smiles up at him as he kisses her forehead. "How was your flight?"

"Fine.. A bit long, but I'll survive. Baby didn't mind it either." Aundrea slips her hand onto her stomach as Dave watches her with a bright smile over her face.

"You ready, Dre?" She nods as he wraps his arm around Drea as they walk to the baggage claim.

* * *

"There's a huge dinner tonight.." Dave looks over at Aundrea, who momentarily looks away from the TV, as she raises her eyebrow. "and everyone wants you to go. I let it out to Stacy that you were coming and she told everyone."

"That's Stacy for ya. I guess I could." She looks away from Dave, planning out what she's gunna wear tonight as he rolls his eyes at his youngest sibling.

"Why am I not surprised that you're wicked stubborn?"

"No idea.. I know that if I were you, I wouldn't be, either. I always have been, and I have a feeling Baby here will be too."

"Why have you nicknamed him or her, Baby?"

"Would you rather princess, or little boy? I mean, picture it, I call the baby Princess for 6 months, and it turns out that I'm having a boy."

"You've thought about this."

"I've had alot of time off." She smiles at Dave and turns her attention back to the television. Thanks to Dave, she missed number 37 on the top 50 Celebrity Couples on E!.

Dave takes a seat at the end of her bed, staring up at her. She raises her eyebrow at him, wondering why he's staring at her. "Dinner starts in 2 hours, and I know you without the huge belly.. Takes you a little while.." Dave coughs 'an hour' "to get ready, and I want to be on time."

"Everyone knows me when I'm not pregnant. I'm never on time." She smirks at her brother before throwing her legs over the side of the bed, and pushing off of the edge to stand up as she walks over to her suitcase, which is promted up on the chair next to the table in the corner of the hotel room.

* * *

"Are you done in there? We have 10 minutes to get in there or Teddy will lay it on me for being late!"

"Fine.. I'm just about done." She squirts one more handful of mousse into her hand as she runs it through her long brown hair that almost reaches the middle of her back. Aundrea checks her make up one more time before walking out of the bathroom.

"You look really nice, Drea." She rolls her eyes as she buttons the second button, leaving the top one open, of her red and black long sleeved, striped dress shirt, that matches her black dress pants, that has a red sash on the side, and a pair of black dress sandals.

"Whatever.. Are we going?" Dave lets out a soft laugh and nods as she reaches over and grabs her black Fendi spy-bag off of the table and tosses it over her shoulder.

* * *

Aundrea leans back in the corner of the elevator as Dave's cell phone goes off. "Hey Orton, what can I help you with?"

Aundrea watches him carefully, slightly raising her eyebrow. "Do you know why Drea won't answer my phone calls?"

Aundrea stares at him, as she bites on the inside of her lip, wondering why he's talking to Randy. "Man, she doesn't want anything to do with you after what you did to her."

"I need to talk this out with her, Dave. I'm going crazy without her."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before. I'm sorry.. but you fucked up, man, and I **_refuse_ **to let you do that to my sister again." The elevator stops on the second floor, the floor with the restaurant that the dinner is being held in. "Man, I have to go.. I'll call her tonight and talk to her and see if she'll talk to you or not."

Dave hangs up his cellphone and chases Aundrea out of the elevator, in the direction of the restaurant. "Thank you for talking about me like I wasn't in the goddamn room."

"Aundrea Claire Bautista! Would you have liked me to tell Randy that you were here." Drea turns around and stares up at him, before turning on her heels and continuing to the restaurant. "You know he would have been on the rest plane out of Sydney, to anywhere around here, and he would have been here. Would you have liked that, Drea?"

Dave reaches up to her and lightly grabs her arm as she whips herself around, burrying her head in his chest. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, sis. I'm just doing what I'm supposed to; looking out for you."

"Well, thank you. I've just been so out of it lately and the reason of this huge belly isn't helping me any,"

"Well, let's go sis." She nods as Dave wraps his arm around her shoulders, before walking continuing down the hall to the restaurant.

* * *

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Aundrea." A light smile makes it's way across Drea's lips as Christy Hemme pulls her into a tight hug. When they pull apart, Christy sits in Dave's empty seat next to Drea. "You look amazing, hun."

"Look at you.. You look awesome, Christy."

"How are you, I mean since I talked to you the other day?"

Drea smiles and tucks her bangs back behind her ear. "I'm doing alright. Baby's due in two month, so it's getting a little better. not easier by a long shot, but better."

"That's good. Do you know if it's a boy or girl, yet?"

She shakes her head before taking a sip of her Diet Coke. "I wanna be surprised. One of my girlfriends said I'd regret it if I find out prior to the baby being born, cuz it's like 'ya okay' if you find out."

Christy nods her head as Jay Reso, aka Christian, walks up behind Aundrea, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, giving her a hug. "Hey kiddo."

"Hey Jay, what's up?"

"Same old shit, ya know?"

Aundrea smiles and nods as Jay pulls a seat up, sitting in between the two girls, making a triangle-like shape at the table. "I'm glad I found both of you.. I was wondering, if you'd be the godparents for this little one."

"Of course, Drea!" Christy smiles brightly as she pulls Aundrea into a tight hug."

"And you know I definately will be." Drea smiles as she pulls Jay into a tight hug.

"Drea, are you sure you want Captain Charisma to be a godfather?" She nods and rolls her eyes as everyone gets ready for the dinner to be served.

* * *

Well, there it is.. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been meaning to, but I've been so busy cuz report cards came out, and I had to make sure I had everything in.. I was .7 away from Honor's for my first time. My French teacher's a hoe bag anyways. I had a 79.3 and she refused to put it up to a 80.. I got an A, 2 A-'s a B and a B+ otherwise :D

I will try to get another update up before Thursday, maybe even two if you're good. I'm leaving Thursday for my Dad's and I might update there. I won't be home until Saturday night, I might have work that night, and then I have my final parade of the year Sunday.. Well, until Memorial Day.

AMunz


	5. I Was Gunna Tell Daddy Today

Pairings: Jay/Christy, but it isn't that important  
Author's Note: Oh snap, it's another chapter  
Disclaimer: I only own Aundrea

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

"I Was Going To Tell Daddy Today.."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're gunna be okay here?"Aundrea nods and lays back on her bed, watching the rest of the Wedding Date alone since Dave's leaving for a marathon of radio interviews.

"Yeah, I can call Christy to hang out and we can watch another movie."

"Okay, I'll call you on the way back, in about 3 hours, and then we can order room service and chill."

She nods and continues to focus on the rest of the movie. Dave rolls his eyes and grabs his coat, slips it on and walks out of the hotel room as she waves goodbye to him.

Aundrea grabs her notebook from the nightstand seperating hers and Dave's bed. She flips through the notebook until she reaches the first clean page.

_November 8th 2005_

_Hey baby,_

_I'm on the road with your Uncle Dave, Godmother, Auntie Christy, and Uncle Jay, who's your Godfather, _

_Last night I asked Christy and Jay to be your Godparents and they agreer. They're great people, Sweetheart. I can't wait 'til you can meet them, and neither can they. That's one of the reasons why I picked them, cuz they're just as excited about you as I am, and as Uncle Dave is. _

_Christy's a fiery redhead, just like Mommy.. She doesn't stay still very often, and loves to be in motion, like I can tell you do too. Jay, well, he's a little harder to explain. He's down to earth, but can be really goofy, but in a good way. He's probably one of the funniest people Mommy knows. Aunt Christy has come to visit me every other week for about 2 days, and calls me every other day, and on the days she doesn't call, and the week she isn't visiting, Uncle Jay is. _

_They don't beat Uncle Dave by a long shot, though. He's here every weekend, he'd be here more often, but he has to go home to his wife and three daughters some time, and calls me every day, at least twice. He knows you wake me up at 1:45 a.m., so he usually calls around 2. He also makes me come on the road with him a couple of times. _

_Guess what sweetie, you're due two days after his birthday, January 20th. We're all really really excited for you to ger here, kiddo. Believe me, Mommy can't wait. I have a few new names for the list, so here goes. _

_Girls:_

_Emerson Rose, Caitlyn Marie, Josie Elizabeth, Kara Jeanne, and Aurora Janelle_

_Boys: _

_Ryan Keith, Sean David, Kyle James, Jayson Thomas, and Joshua Phillip. _

_If you happen to be Ryan Keith, that's your daddy's middle name. I havn't talked to him yet. I will, I promise. It's just really hard for me to do. Well. I have to and call Auntie Christy, since Uncle Dave left me for his radio interviews._

_I Love You,  
Mommy_

She closes the notebook and places the book and the pen on back on the table as she grabs her cellphone to call Christy.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty nervous too. A bunch of people I know who have had kids are like 'you really need a guy, cuz you don't wanna be in that hospital room all alone, cuz it gets scary as hell, when you're in labor.', so yeah, I'm kinda scared." Drea repositions herself on the bed as Christy flips through the channels. "I think it would overall be easier if Randy was here, ya know?"

"Definately. And that's completely understandable. No one wants to go through a pregnancy alone, and I am so proud of you, because you're doing this under these circumstances. You always have me, Dave, and Jay. I know the boys are excited, Jay keeps telling me, everyday how excited he is. And Dave's really excited, right?"

"He is, but he also wants to kill Randy for what he did, even though Mr. RKO has no idea."

"When are you gunna tell him? I thought you were going to by now."

Aundrea runs a hand through her hair as she slightly shrugs. "I want to to, and I need to, but it's so hard to talk to him. Weren't you supposed to meet Jay about 10 minutes ago?"

Drea turns to Christy who curses at the times. She nods and hugs Aundrea before grabbing her purse and running out of the room. Drea rests her head back on her pillow, and slowly drifts off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

Dave walks into the hotel room to find Aundrea sleeping soundly on her bed. His attention is drawn to the yellow spiral bound notebook on the table.

He wabls over and picks it up, taking a seat next to Drea on her bed, and flips through a few pages and reads a couple of the entries in it. He stops on one from the day that Randy broke up with her.

_"I was going to tell Daddy about you today, but he broke up with me instead. I would have told him, but I didn't want him running back to me for this. He made his decision, he's gone, and I am soo sorry, sweetheart. I truly wish you could meet Daddy.. He can be a really great guy. Again, I'm sorry, Baby. Baby-thats's a good nickname for you."_

Dave turns his attention to Aundrea who rolls over in her bed.

_"I love you and so does Uncle Dave. Mommy doesn't want to drown this book with tears, so I'll talk to you later, I love you Sweetheart." _

He flips through and reads a couple more entries before putting the book back. He smiles down at his little sister as he strokes her hair lightly and tucks her in.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah, there it is.. I might have another chapter up tomorrow.. It's a possibility.. I most likely will, but don't 100 count on it. I also have to pack. I was supposed to tonight, but I got too lazy.

Don't forget to leave me some awesome reviews.. I only have 4 at the moment .. tear tear..

AMunz


	6. You Didn't Deserve To Know

Pairings: Jay/Christy, but it isn't that important  
Author's Note: Here's yet Another..  
Disclaimer: I only own Aundrea

* * *

Chapter 6

"You Didn't Deserve to Know"

* * *

"I have to go talk to JBL about our match tonight, so are you gunna be okay?"

Aundrea rolls her eyes as she looks up at her older brother. "David, you are aware that I'm 24, and highly capable of taking care of myself, right?" She smirks over at him as he smiles and shakes his head. "I'm just gunna go get a Gatorade and then come back here and take a nap before the show starts."

Dave nods as pushes off of the couch, leaving the room as he walks out in search of John Bradshaw Layfield. Aundrea reaches over to the end of her couch and grabs her sweatshirt, and slowly slips it on. She slowly pushes off of the couch and slips on her sneakers which are sitting at the bottom of the couch on the floor. She walks over to her purse, which is sitting on the table, next to her bag as she grabs 2 dollars out of her wallet, and places her wallet back into her purse, zipping it up.

Aundrea slips the two dollar bills into the front pocket of her baggy black sweatpants. She walks over to the door and opens the door, before walking out into the hallway. On her way down to the Machine, she starts humming a little bit, After she turns the corner at the end of that hall, she reaches the Gatorade machine, and slips the two dollar bills in.

She goes to press a Riptide Rush, but a hand beats her to it, as someone presses it for her.

Aundrea slowly looks down at the hand still pressing the Riptide Rush button, and then slowly lets go of it. Those hands look so familiar, but she can't exactly place them on who. The only thing she can tell, is that it's a hand belonging to a man.

She slowly looks up at his wrist, covered by a Dark Blue and Silver Rolex watch, and the end of a dark blue and light blue collared shirt. She races her mind for any information on who it could be, but she's taken back by one of the ideas. She shakes her head on the idea of who she thinks the man is.

She takes a deep breath, and inhales his scent. Him. Obsession. The one and only male's scent she could ever pick up. _'Could it truly be him? He's supposed to be in Australia.'_

* * *

"Randy."

"Aundrea."

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Australia."

Chesnut brown orbs lock on with baby blue ones, the brown showing pain and longing, as the blue have a sorry tint to them. "My press got cancelled, for the last two days, and today was supposed to be an off day anyways, so I got the first plane I could out of Sydney here."

"I have to go." Aundrea tries to walk away as Randy grabs her wrist, preventing her from going anywhere.

Tears start forming at the cornersof her eyes, as she fights them back, so she doesn't let Randy see her cry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That you were going to be a father?" He nods as Drea looks across the hall at a painting, behind Randy's head. "After what you did, honestly---" She turns her attention back to the man in front of her. "I didn't think you needed to know; I didn't think you deserved to know, and leading up to today, I was content with going through the rest of this alone."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You didn't think I deserved to know I was going to be a father?" He watches as Drea turns her head towards her shoulder and looks at the ground, trying to keep back the tears she had fighting the corners of her eyes. "You know how badly I've always wanted to be a father, and yet you refused to tell me. Drea, I can't believe you."

"I gave you 10 years of my life, Randy, and I gave you everything I was or had, and on the day I was going to tell you, you were gunna be a father, becuase I was 3 1/2 months pregnant, you let it all go, and kicked me to the curb."

She looks up at him, as tears rush down her cheeks. "You didn't think to tell me, though?"

"I thought about it." Aundrea looks down at her feet, covered mostly by her sweat pants but also by a pair of Red Converse All-Star high-tops. "You know me, I hate people pittying me. If I told you after what you did, and you took me back that would be out of pity. I didn't want you to take me back just because I was having a baby."

"Our baby."

"I really have to go."

Aundrea tries to push past him, again, as he locks eyes with her one more time/ "Meet me for dinner after the show?"

"Fine." She breaks through and passes him as she starts walking down the hallway back to hers and Dave's locker room. She swats at some tears still lingering on her cheeks and under her eyes.

Randy looks down, and notices that her Gatorade and change is still in the machine. He reaches down and pulls them both out, holding the three quarters in one hand, and the Gatorade in the opposite hand. "You forgot your drink."

"Keep it."

* * *

"Something's up with you." Aundrea stretches out on the couch a little bit as she shakes her head, her bangs falling in front of her eyes. She reaches over and starts playing with the bracelets around her left wrist. "You saw Randy didn't you?" She shrugs as switches to playing with her rings. "Dre, you can;t hide anything from me. I've only known you for 24 years."

"Yeah, I saw him." She then starts picking at the nail polish on her thumb. "He questioned me on why I never told him about the baby. It's not like I didn't want to, cuz you know I really wanted to tell him, but I just couldn't face him."

"I know sis, I know." Dave sits down next to Aundrea on the couch, who pushes off of the arm rest as Dave pulls her into a tight hug on the couch.

"I told him I'd go out to dinner with him after the show, but I can't go looking like this."

"Then go into the bathroom, wash your face, redo your make up, change, fix your hair and go out with him. You two really need tonight, cuz you really need to talk."

"Yes, daddy." She smiles and leans back away from Dave, as he wipes away the lingering tears. She pushes off of the couch and walks into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the few reviews I got.. Hope to get more.. knudge, knudge, wink wink anyhoo.. I most likely won't update til Friday.. I have to arrive at school at 8:20 tomorrow morning, and i hate mornings.. Go off to the Thanksgiving Day Game, see my boyfriend for like 30 min at the game, chill with my band girlies and drumline boys, and adam (lol.. ly kid) then we perform at halftime, get junk from Salem's moms, and then I have to meet my dad and leave the game, come home, get my suitcase, and go to his house. get there, and be really fat, something nessa and i do very well, and eat alot of food :D

tell me, is anyone reading this story in marching band? it's truly one of the best expreiences of my life :D

don't forget those reviews, and to quote Ashlee Simpson, _"I hope you all have a good Thanksgiving, and eat a lot of turkey.. and for the vegetarians, I hope you eat a lot of tofurkey"_ :)

**-AMunz-**


	7. I Want A Reason

Pairings: Jay/Christy, but it isn't that important  
Author's Note: Chapter #7  
Disclaimer: I only own Aundrea

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

"I Want A Reason"

------------------------------------------------------------

Aundrea walks down the hallway towards the parking lot, where she's meeting Randy for dinner. She taps her fingers to a beat, softly, against her stomach as she readjusts her purse on her shoulder, and then her duffle bag on the opposite shoulder.

Upon arrival to the door, she stops and takes a deep breath before walking through the sliding doors. She looks around the parking lot and sees Randy leaning back against his car, wearing a pair of black dress pants, a silver dress shirt and a black leather jacket. She looks around the parking lot, and bites her lip as she flashbacks to about 4 months ago.

_"You're anything from stupid. I;m leaving because I don't want to hurt you anymore." Aundrea just watches from the wet cement as Randy stands up, looking down at her. His baby blue polo t-shirt sticking to his skin, in all the right places, This scene, Randy Orton in the pouring rain, is any woman's fantasy, but under these circumstances, it isn't the best fantasy for Aundrea. _

_Her large, chesnut brown orbs looking up at him, as you can tell mostly by her eyes she's been balling her eyes out. Their eyes meet in the last eye lock for a long time, before he slowly closes his eyes and looks away from her when he reopens them, She watches him walk away from her, across the parking lot. "Randy" She calls out, but is not loud enough for her love to hear because of the raspiness of her normal voice, mixed with the raspiness of her voice from crying and choking on tears. (A/N: think Titanic) "Randy, come back.. Come back.." _

_The door of the arena closes, as the door to her heart closes at the same time. Randy walks into the arena leaving Drea sitting outside in the pouring rain, leaving her. _

A smile makes its way across his lips as she walks over towards his car, as she smiles slightly in return. She reaches the car, and stands in front of him, wearing a pair of black dress pants, with khaki colored fur boots covering the bottoms, and a teal colored camisole that has lace trim at the top and bottom, with a khaki colored peacoat on over it. "You look.. amazing, Drea."

"Thanks." She smiles a little at Randy as he reaches for her duffle bag, which she lets him take. He opens the passenger side door for her, as she nods and sits inside the rental car. He walks around the car, stopping at the trunk, as he pops it open and puts her duffle bag in next to his, before closing it and walking to his side.

Randy gets in the car, and turns the ignition on, before looking over at Aundrea, who has her head against the window, watching him. "I remembered 2 years ago, when we were in Denver, this little Italian restaurant downtown that we went to, and you loved, so I figured we'd go back tonight."

"We were dating then."

She tucks her bangs back behind her ear as he looks forward, and starts driving. "I kno, and I figured you'd say that, but I want this to be a nice night, and hopefully bring back alot of good memories."

"Fine."

She turns away from him, and rests her head against the headrest, and watches the road as he drives. Randy glances over at her, to see Aundrea rubbing her belly a little bit, while humming to herself.

------------------------------------------------------

After the rest of a silent car ride to the hotel, Randy parks the car, gets out and then walks over to Drea's side, and opens her door for her. He puts his hand out for her, which she reluctantly takes, as he helps her out of the car, shutting the door behind her.

When inside the restaurant, Drea leans against the wall next to the hostess' booth, as Randy goes right up. "I have a reservation under Orton."

The hostess searches through the reservations book for the night, and finally spots it. "ah, yes, right this way." Randy lets Aundrea go a little bit in front of him as he goes to wrap his arm around her waist. She senses it and turns around, glaring at him, and shaking her head. He tucks his hands into his pockets, as he mouths 'sorry' to her. She nods and slides into the booth at the table the hostess showed them to, as Randy slides in across from her."Can I take your drink order."

"I'll have a diet coke, please."

"Ya know what, can you make that two?" The hostess nods and walks away from the table as Aundrea looks away from the table, but when she turns her attention back to Randy, she can tell he's been watching the her since the hostess left the table. "You know you look amazing tonight?" She smiles and ducks her head away a little bit. "You really do. do you know if it's a boy or a girl, yet?"

She shakes her head, as fidgets with her silverware. "No. I wanna wait and be surprised."

"do you have any names in mind?"

"Aurpra Janelle, Emerson Rose and Josie Elizabeth for girls, and Ryan Keith, Jayson Thomas or Joshua Phillip for boys."

"You have Keith as an option for a middle name."

"Nothing else clicked with Ryan." She smiles over at him a little, which slowly fades away as she looks away from the table again.

Randy runs a hand through his short brown hair, as he watches her suck in her lower lip. "Aun, I'm sorry."

She slowly turns back to him, and raises her eyebrow, as she leans down on the table. "I want a reason."

"I thought you deserved better than me, because--" Aundrea locks eyes with him, as she bites on the inside of her mouth. "I cheated on you."

Aundrea's glance falls, as she leans back in the booth. "When."

"6 months ago. It ate at me for two months, so thst's why I broke up wtih you. I was stupid, Drea."

"What did you do, and with whom?"

"Why do you wanna know this?"

"Cuz if need be, I can go whoop their ass."

"That makes it alot easier telling you." Aundrea glares over at Randy who nods and continues. "Stacy. All we did was kiss, and I thought it was being really unfaithful to you, and I couldn't go on with it. It was the night that you didn't want to come out with us, and I got loaded, and I made out with her. That's all we did."

"You broke up with me over that? I mean, I'm mad that you came back to the hotel room, and went to bed with me after that, but that's all you did? Randy Orton, you have to be the stupidest person I've ever met. We wouldn't be here if you just told me."

"I know, and I'm so sorry for that. I tried calling you to pick a meeting time and place, but you never answered or returned my calls."

Aundrea takes a sip of her drink as she ponders on what exactly she should say, "It was so hard to talk to you. I came close, really really close to answering a few of those phone calls, but I just couldn't. It hurt way too much."

"I know, but I just want you to know how sorry I am." Drea nods and looks back down at her menu for a second. "And I also want you to know how much I still love you."

Those four simple words, that mean so much to Aundrea, make her head rise, to face Randy. So much emotion ignited in her with those four words, as a sweet smile makes its way across her face. "I still love you too, Rans." She sucks in her lower lip so she doesn't start crying. "Believe, I never stopped."

Randy reaches across the table and takes her hand, and then slowly brings it up to his lips, leaving a soft kiss on the top of her hand. "How about I pay for our drinks and we head back to the hotel, order some room service, and just talk?"

"I'd like that."

Randy smiles and pulls out his wallet, as he reaches inside and pulls out a $20, only to toss it on the table to cover their drinks, and a pretty nice tip for their waitress. He stands up and slips on his coat. Randy offers Aundrea his hand as she smiles and takes it, as he grabs her peacoat for her and helps her slip it on. He wraps his arm around the petit brunette's waist as they walk out of the restaurant.

-------------------------------

Author's Note: Yes, it's my time to talk again. Ain't ya excited. SOOO sorry that it took me so goddamned long to update this story. I know I promised an update last friday, but here's my excuse:

Thursday: Was gunna start the update after I took a shower when I got to my dad's but def. didnt have enough energy. We had the Thanksgiving game, and my bf came, even tho it was like 30° out. He's so sweet, he got me prob 4 hot chocolates :D.. as well as Kev, Brendan, Matt, Mike, Charlotte, Nikki, and Trina hot chocolates cuz we couldn't go anywhere but the stands and the bus. Of course I went to the bus for a while, with my boy, but thats another story, for another time. Left at half time, drove home, got mi shit, drove to NH, listened to the end of the game, (We won 13-4 in double overtime) and then I had to babysit after we ate, so it sucked :D

Friday: I never go shopping the day after Thanksgiving, but I did this year with my dad's girlfriend. Big fun, I know. I was up at 4:15, well 4:30 really by the time I actually left my bedroom. Anyhoo, we were at Wal-Mart at 5AM, and weren't home until about 1:30 that afternoon, including stopping for lunch. I went back to bed when I got back to Dad's cuz I was guna die. Woke up around 5pm, watched Madagascar with my dad and his gf, and my 2 neices. I love how they didnt understand half of the stuff we were laughing at. and then watched Smackdown.

Saturday, went shopping again. Helped Pops pick out clothes for me for Xmas, went out to lunch, drove back to MA, went to work, came home, starting typing this chapter.

Sunday: My final band parade of '05. Marched Bass and it's a 1.5-2 mile parade, which is a bitch, so I was sore as hell when I got home, not to mention cold, so I gave up on the update, even though it's written out.

Monday to Today: We found out Monday that my HS marching band isn't competing next year, and I've been really busy with school work, work, the fall play, which was tonight, and is tomorrow and saturday. But I've been really busy bugging my band director to at least let Drumline do Indoor this year, cuz all of our really good drummers are leaving this year, except for Mike, Chris and Rob.


	8. All I've Got

**Pairings:** Jay/Christy, but it isn't that important  
**Author's Note:** Here's Number eIgHt..  
didn't you love my vent in the last chapter?  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Aundrea

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

"All I've Got"

------------------------------------------------------------

"Make yourself at home." Aundrea smiles over at Randy, as she slips off her shoes. Randy does the same as he walks over and sits on the bed, and grabs the menu for room service. Aundrea grabs her duffle bag that Randy brought in, which is placed next to his. She walks into the bathroom with the bag thrown over her shoulder to change into her pajamas.

About 10 minutes later, she walks out of te bathroom wearing a pair of yellow PJ pants with duckies on them and a RKO: Destiny sweatshirt on over her long sleeve matching pajama top.

"Why did you have one of my sweatshirts in your bag?"

"This is actually the one I stole from you about 7 months ago, and I do 'cuz I figured the baby could be kept warm by their Daddy;s sweatshirt. " He nods and motions for her to come over as she walks over to the bed and sits down next to him. The 'Legend Killer' wraps his arm around her as she rests her head on his shoulder.

She grabs the menu from him, and quickly glances through it, before pointing out to Randy what she wants. He picks up the hotel phone and calls down to room service, and when Randy gets the phone in his hand, Drea grabs his hand and places it on her expecting belly, as the baby kicks back against its Daddy's hand. "How did you know that was going to happen?" Randy places the phone back down as he smiles over at her, still amazed at what just happened.

"Mother's instinct. I alwyas get there weird feelings, and it always happens afterwards." After noticing that Randy's hand is still situated on her stomach, she leans back against him, feeling more at peace.

She closes her eyes and inhales his scent. Obsession. Her favorite cologne and if it wasn't for her finding it at a cologne and perfume store about 8 years ago, he wouldn't be the only WWE superstar known for wearing it. "How about we just order pizza?"

"Get two, I'm starving. And this little one loves pizza."

He nods and reaches in his pocket for his cell phone. "Meatball, light on the sauce, right?" She nods as he dials the number for Domino's.

Randy rubs the side of her stomach as she stretches out further on the bed, in Randy's arms.

When he hangs up his cell phone, Randy looks down at Drea, who has a slight smile pressed across her lips as she sleeps. Randy reaches across and grabs the remote, which was on the table on Drea's side. He pulls the comforter up, and places it over them, as Drea slowly stirs awake. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Figured you'd like to sleep a little before dinner came."

"That's thoughtful and all, but we should talk--" Randy raises his eyebrow as she looks down at her stomach. "--about this one. I need to know what role you're gunna and wanna play, and if you wanna truly be a part of their life or not."

"Aundrea Claire Bautista, look at me. I want more than anything in this world for the three of us to be a family. I want to play as big of a role in this child's life as I possibly can. I want things to be the way they were before all of this happened."

"I want that too, but it's gunna be so hard."

Randy takes her hand and interlocks his fingers with hers. "I know, and I'm willing to give you and this baby, _our_ baby everything I've got. I will work hard at being the best boyfriend and best father I can be, harder than I have in anything in my entire life. And it's not that I want to be a part of your lives, I have to be Drea. I can't just leave and think, oh yea, Dre can take care of herself and a baby fine, when I know you're capable of it, but if I can, I have to be there."

He looks down at Drea, who has tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Babe, don't cry, please. I love you so much, that if I do anything else in my life, ever, it will be the best boyfriend to you and best father to this child as I possibly can be."

"I know you will be." Aundrea slowly sits up in the bed, as does Randy, who is still holding her hand. He leans forward and rests his forhead against her, with a soft smile on his face. "I love you, Pebbles."

Drea smiles at her old nickname that Randy uesd for her. She's had it since she was about 15, because she used to always pull her hair up in a loose bun on the top of her head, that reminded him of Pebbles from the Flintstones. "I love you too, Bam Bam." bam Bam was the nickname she used for Randy since he had Pebbles for her, as well as her favorite nickname for Randy, Pooh Bear, or Blue Eyes.

He leans forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss, which slowly becomes more intimate, only to be interupted by a knock at the door. Randy slowly pulls away to get the door, but goes in for one more quick kiss.

------------------------------------------

Author's Note: **Cute**? Happy they're **somewhat together**? It'll be **sappy **like this for a while, but I have some** tricks up my sleeve**. I'll type up **Chapter 9** later tonight, tomorrow, or sometime soon. But if you're waiting for this story to be updated, check out **Against the Odds** or **Face the Music**, my other two stories that I'm going to work on **updating this weekend**._** And please show this story to your friends.**_

Still **love you** guys though. If you read this story, please **leave me a review**. They're greatly **appreciated**. The **more reviews** I get, the **faster I update** and **work on this story**. At the moment, I'm hand**writing** **chapter** **10**, but like 1/2 done with it.

So tonight was the second night of my HS Fall Play: **The MatchMaker..** I play **Minnie Fay**.. Cute role, I get to act drunk, as well as work with 2 of my best friends, **Mike and Vanessa**. Nessa is an **amazing actress**, and this was Mike's very **first big role** in a play. I just got home from the **cast party**.. God was it** fun**. **Friday nights** are always the best night, like last years, **Great Expectations**, as well as the musical,** Seussical the Musical,** where my drumline bffe aka **big bro** (not technically)** Garrett **was** Cat in the Hat**. And this years **musical **is.. im so **excited:** **Beauty and the Beast** :D.. I'll be **going out** for that one :D

**A-Munz**


	9. Your Heart Knows Best

**Pairings:** Aundrea/Randy  
**Author's Note:** Here's Numbero Nine-o  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Aundrea

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Your Heart Always Knows Best"

* * *

Randy sits up in the bed, watching TV, but occasionally glancing over at Aundrea, watching her sleep. He smiles to himself, glad to know that he has her back. She slowly rolls over, facing him, as she opens her eyes. "Morning, baby."

"Morning, Rans." He leans down an places a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm gunna head back to my room to change and get ready, and then can we head downstairs for breakfast?"

"If you mean lunch, yeah." She raises her eyebrow and looks over her shoulder at the clock; 12:17.

She shrugs and sits up in bed as Rnady leans over and captures her lips in a soft kiss. "I'll be done in about 30 minutes. Can I meet you back here?" He nods as she tosses her legs over the side of the bed and stand up, walking over to her bag, as she slips on her shoes from the previous night.

* * *

"Where were you?" Aundrea shuts the door and turn and turns around with a slight smile on her face. "And what are you so happy about?"

"I've been with Randy." Dave runs a hand through his short brown hair, as she looks up at him waiting for him to start screaming at her like a father would if his 15 year old daughter came home after curfew.

She walks over to her suitcase, that's still mounted on the chairs in the corner of the room, and grabs clothes for today. "You know you could have at least called me. I was scared to death about you." Aundrea nods and grabs a pair of loose jeans and a red and black striped collared maternity top. "What's his reason?"

"He kissed Stacy --- once. I told him it wasn't a big deal." Dave raises his eyebrow at his younger sister who zips up her suitcase. "It wasn't. He was drunk and it only happened once." She starts to walk across the room, until she reaches the door leading into the bathroom. "It's so weird, ya know? I've seen him for the first time in four months, and the day I see him, I take him back. I promised myself I wouldn't."

Dave nods and smiles as he takes a seat on his bed. "Your mind promised that, but your heart never agreed, cuz it always wanted him back." Aundrea smiles at Dave, as she flips the lightswitch and opens the door slightly. "And ya know what?" This time, Drea raises her eyebrow and leans against the doorway. "Your heart always knows best." The smile on Drea's face just gets bigger as she walks into the bathroom, and shuts the door behind her.

* * *

"Since when have you and Randy been back together?"

"Since last night."

Jay smiles and wraps his arm around the shoulders of the petite brunette as Drea waits for Randy to return from the bathroom. "I take it you trust him again?"

"Partially. I mean, I do, don't get me wrong, but there's always a part of me wondering if what he told me was the truth." Drea puts all of her weight on her left foot as she places her right foot in front of the left, with her toes against the floor. "Like, I know Randy, all too well. I've known him since I was 3. I have a feeling that isn't all of it. He wouldn't break up with me because he kissed Stacy."

"I'm always here for you --" Aundrea smiles and watches as Jay places his hand on her stomach. "-- and this one. If you ever need me, or Christy, it doesn't matter what time it is, you can always come to us."

"Thanks, Jay. So speaking of Christy, where is my girlie?"

"Doing some radio interview. She's meeting me here in about 10 minutes afterwards."

Drea nods as Randy comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. Jay removes his arm from her shoulder as he and Randy shake hands. "You ready babe?"She nods and starts to walk away with Randy, as she waves goodbye to Jay.

* * *

"I chose Jay and Christy to be the godparents."

"Sounds good. So, it's only about 2 more months, huh?"

"Yeah, you're gunna stick around, right?" Drea leans back in her chair and takes a sip of her diet coke, as she waits for a reply from Randy.

Randy reaches across the table and takes her hand. "Look at me, Aun. I'm not going anywhere. Except for when you're at home and I'm still on the road, but I swear to you, I will be 100 faithful."

"You better be, cuz if you screw this up, I'm done."

"Aundrea, I swear to God I will be. I love you, Dre, and I never want to lose you again. I was crazy without you."

"So I heard. Drinking heavily every night."

"And if you heard the other side of it, I never once did anything." Drea takes down her front and lets out a sigh, showing that she gives up. "I love you."

"Love you too." The waitress brings over their lunches as Randy raises an eyebrow at Drea's. "This baby has your appitite. Loves Italian and Mexican food. So I would like to thank you for that, cuz you know I hate Mexican food."

"I know.. you love Filippino cooking."

"And Italian, but only if you or your dad makes it." Randy smiles and shrugs as they start to eat their lunch.

* * *

"You ready?" Drea nods as Randy tosses a few bills onto the table to cover lunch, as he stands up from the table. He fixes his light gray dress shirt as he offers his hand to Drea, who smiles and takes it.

They walk out of the hotel restaurant hand in hand over to the elevators. WHen the doors to the elevator open, they walk in as Randy leans back in the corner, and pulls Drea over, who leans back against him. He slips his hand playfully into the front pocket of her black track pants.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Randy." He leans around and kisses her cheek as his other hand makes its way onto her belly. She smiles and places her hand on top of his as he pulls his other hand out of her pocket and wraps his around her, holding her close to him.

"Are you staying in your room or mine tonight?"

She shrugs and shifts in his arms. "I guess your room, if you come with me and grab my bag."

"Bag? Only one?" Aundrea nods and turns around to see Randy standing there looking rather surprised and amused. "I'm used to carrying about two or three of your bags."

"Well, I was with Dave, who carries 3 by himself, so I packed lighter. Plus I leave Wednesday."

"You're only out for two more days?"

Drea nods as she watches the smile on his face fall. "I'm not even supposed to be on the road. If my doctor finds out about this, I'm screwed pretty much. I also have an appointment Thursday morning."

"I'm going with you. I havn't been to a doctor's appointment in 4 months, and I need to be at this one."

"You won't see me objecting anytime soon. I've gone to all of them just wishing you were there." She looks at the wall of the elevator, as she sucks her bottom lip in, and slowly turns back to Randy.

Randy leans forward and kisses his girlfriend's forehead. "If I knew, I would have been there in a heartbeat."

"I know. I really don't wanna keep bringing my stupidity up in every conversation we have." The elevator doors open as Randy loosens his grip on the petite woman in front of his as he takes her hand.

* * *

"I honestly can't believe you still have that thing."

Drea slowly pushes her lower lip out, and pouts at Randy as she pulls the light brown teddy bear with a light green ribbon around its neck closer to her. "Of course I still have it. You won it for me 8 years ago."

"Well, after everything we went through, I figured you wouldn't keep it."

"Well, I did, and I'm planning on giving it to the baby." Drea's pout turns into a tiny smile as Randy leans over and kisses her forehead.

He smiles over at her as she lays across the bed, placing her head in Randy's lap. "So, what time is your flight out?"

"6:40. One of my girlfriends is gunna pick me up at the airport. You can try to get on that flight. It shouldn't be that hard since it's a Wednesday night flight to D.C."

"I'll talk my way on there, don't worry." Drea smiles up at him as her eyes start to close a little bit. "You can go to bed, babe. I'm gunna pack my duffle bag since I have a meet and greet for 2 hours tomorrow."

"I'd go, but I can't since everyone knows me as 'the Voice of Smackdown'. Being announcer of Smackdown sucks sometimes."

"I was thinking--" Drea raises her eyebrow at Randy. "Maybe we can finally put it out there that we're dating. It's only been 10 years, and how many people have ideas about it already?"

"You sure?" He nods slightly as he leans back against the headboard. "I just think that if someone does something stupid, how do we live it down if our relationship is publicized? I'm just worried."

"I swear everything will be fine. Do you wanna go with me tomorrow? I might be able to get you into the signing."

"In case, somehow, you aren't aware, I'm pregnant, seven months to be exact. I might be small still, only 'cuz I've been small my entire life, but it's still obvious I'm pregnant. What do you think the fans are gunna think?" She looks up at him as her takers her hand and interlocks her fingers with his. Randy slowly brings her hand up to his lips as he places a soft kiss on it.

"Honestly--" He looks down in her chesnut brown eyes with a smile spread across his lips. "-I don't care what they think. The only think that matters, is that I love you so much, and when we weren't together, I was crazy, and I wanna make up those 4 months by being with you 24/7. Plus, over the next 2 months, you'll rarely be out on the road, and I wanna spend as much time with you as possible before our baby is born." Drea's eyes slowly start to close again as Randy strokes the hair back out of her face. "Babe, go to bed. I'll be in shortly."

"Nah- you're my pillow."

"Give me 10 minutes and I'll be your pillow again." Drea nods as Randy lifts her head a little bit and slips out underneath her. "What do you want for the show tomorrow since we're going right after the signing?"

"My red and black Hollister sweatshirt and my puffy red sweatpants." He nods as Drea turns around in the bed to get comfortable; finally resting when she's under the covers with her head on the pillow watching Randy pack their bags.

He finishes packing the duffle bag for tomorrow as he starts walking over towards the bed. He slips off his t-shirt and tosses it on top of his suitcases.

He slips into the bed in just a pair of gray pajama pants as Aundrea scoots closer to him for comfort and for warmth. Randy slips his arm around her as she rests her head on his chest. Randy places his other hand on her stomach as she rolls onto her side.

Randy kisses the side of her forehead before he notices her already sleeping. "Night Drea, I love you."

* * *

A/N: Soo sorry about not updating sooner. I've been really busy. Since Matchmaker ended, I've had band rehearsal for our concert this Thursday, as well as getting ready for Beauty and the Beast auditions, which were held this past Friday. And on top of all of that, theres always the Christmas shopping, which is getting the better of me, like every other year.

Don't forget to review. I should have the next chapter up by Thursday, I think. Maybe Tuesday if y'all are lucky :D

-Alyse aka Heart2Handgun


	10. He's Not Coming Back

**Pairings:** Aundrea/Randy  
**Author's Note:** And Another One  
**Disclaimer:** I own Aundrea and anyone you don't know of

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"He's Not Coming Back"

* * *

"Christy are you done with her yet?"

"No." Christy called back out at Randy as she smiles over at Aundrea. She takes the hair curler out of Drea's hair as she plays with it to loosen it. "Think we've aggrivated Randy enough for one morning?"

Drea smiles and nods as she stands up from the closed toilet seat and looks at herself in the mirror. She fixes her black sweater and lets out a defeated sigh. "I might still be kinda small for being 7 months pregnant, but I look like a blimp, and I feel like a cow."

"You do not look like a blimp. You look cute." Aundrea shoots a death glare over at Christy who's leaning back against the bathroom counter. "Okay, you look like a blimp, but a really cute one."

Drea sticks her tongue out at her, as she walks out of the bathroom. She turns the corner and sees Randy sitting on the end of the bed staring at the tv, and twidling his thumbs.

She walks over to himas he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her stomach. "Ready, Aun?" She nods and steps back, out of his embrace as he stands up from the bed. Drea grabs her peacoat and slips it on as does Randy.

* * *

"Well that was fun."

"Uh huh." Drea lets out a soft yawn as she rests her head back against Randy's chest as they relax in the back of their limo on their way to the arena for the Smackdown taping. He wraps his arm around her shoulders holding her close to him.

"If you want, you can take a nap before the show starts."

"Possibly, only if your my pillow."

"20 minutes and you got it. That's all I need for a quick conversation with the boys. Unlike you when you, Christy and Stacy get together, then a quick convo is about 45 minutes." Aundrea elbows his softly in the stomach as he grabs his stomach, as he listens to her laugh.

Randy leans around and kisses her cheek, before removing his hand from his stomach and putting it on her side as he tickles her lightly. She sucks in her lower lip so she doesn't laugh or anything.

* * *

Randy readjusts on the couch with Drea sleeping against him. He looks down and watches her sleep with her head on his chest, her arm across him, and her slightly bulging belly up against him a little as they lay on the large black leather couch in Randy's lockerroom for the evening. He notices her starting to shiver as he reaches up and grabs her blanket from her duffle bag that he placed on the top of couch, as he spreads it out across them.Randy leans down and kisses Drea's forehead, as he rests his head back against the headrest looking up at the ceiling.

_'Am I honestly ready to be a father?'_ Randy thought as he stared at the ceiling. He then looked down at Drea, who was still in the same position, sleeping pretty much on him. _'Thing is, will I be a good father? i'm not worried about Drea, 'cuz she'll be a great mom, but what about me being a father? Hopefully I'll be as good a dad to this child as my dad was to me.'_

Randy shook the thoughts out of his heada as he took Drea's hand that was resting on Randy's stomach, as he interlocked his fingers with hers. He smiled to himself as he watched her sleep, until he slowly fell asleep as well.

* * *

Dave slowly opens the door to Randy's locker room after knocking about 3 times. He stands next to the table next to the couch and watches his younger sister and his best friend sleeping on the couch together.

He questions whether or not he should wake them up as he looks up at the clock, noticing his promo with Randy about their match is going to be shot in about 10 minutes. Dave puts his hand on Randy's shoulder as the younger man jumps a little before slowing waking up. "Sorry man, but we have like 7 minutes to get to the empty locker room." Dave whispers to the 'Legend Killer' as Radny nods and puts his hand up to shake Dave's. "Take care of her." Dave shakes his hand before turning and walking out of the locker room.

Randy looks down at the brunette with a smile on his face. "Aun, time to get up babe."

She slowly stirs open as her chesnut brown eyes flutter open. She lifts her hand up and checks her watch as she lifts her head off of Randy's chest. He leans down and gives her a quick little peck. "We missed most of Smackdown."

"We can watch it Friday night, don't worry."

"It's not that. I told Christy I'd watch her match."

"She'll understand that you were tired." Drea nods and sits up on the couch. Randy does the same but pulls out behind her as he walks over to his bag and grabs his wrestling trunks.

* * *

Aundra and Randy walk down the hall together on their way to the gorilla position. Drea looks up the steps and sees Dave standing at the top, leaning against the crates, doing what seems to be praying. She smiles as Randy lets her go up the stairs first, as he follows right behind her with his hand on her side.

When they get to the top of the stairs, Dave smiles over at his little sister. Drea pulls out of Randy's embrace as she falls into Dave's. He tightens the hug on his baby sister a little bit as she rests her chin by his shoulder, pushing up to be close to his ear on her tippy toes. "Be careful out there, Stud." She backs up and looks up into the 'Beast's' eye's as he nods and kisses her forehead.

"I will, I promise." Dave pulls Drea into another tight hug, this time lifting the short woman up off the ground. He looks over her shoulder to see Randy stretching out with a smile on his face. "Take care of your boy."

They pull back as Aundrea nods and smiles. She gives Dave a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to Randy. She sits on one of the crates next to him as she licks her lips and watches his prepare for his match. "Good luck out there, sweetie."

Randy stands up and takes one of her hands as he stands in front of her. He lets go of her hand and wraps his arms around her waist, as she places one hand on his side as the other roams over the top of his wrestling trunks. "Thanks, babe. And I know as long as you're watching I'll try my best to pull out a win for you." She smiles as the stage hand tells his 30 seconds. He nods and leans down to kiss Drea's expecting belly and then stands up straight, only to lean over a little to give her a quick soft kiss on the lips. 'Burn in My Light' by Motorhead stars playing over the PA system as Randy leans his forhead against Drea's. "I love you, Aun."

"Love you too, Rans." She smiles at him as he removes his hands from her waist as he pushes through the curtain on his way out to the ring.

Dave walks over to her and reaches for the gold pendant hanging around Aundrea's neck. "That's the pendant from Dad."

"I don't know why I still wear it. I used to hope that if I wore it, and Dad saw me, he'd notice me because of it. But 18 years later, where is he?" Drea fights back tears as she pulls her bangs back behind her ear. "I figured maybe he'd see me or you on TV, since he loves, or loved wrestline, and if he came to a show, maybe I could truly find out who my father is."

"I know, I used to wear mine too, but I've given up hope on him. He left us, Drea, and he isn't coming back."

"Dave, 30 seconds."

He waves off the stage hand as he turns back to his sister. "Do you wanna talk tonight after the show?"

"Lunch tomorrow. I'm exhausted, and you will be after your match. Don't beat Randy too much" He smiles and nods as his music starts playing.

* * *

Aundrea sat watching the match on a small monitor in the gorilla position across from her as her thoughts are clouded with memories.

Flashback

_A six year old Aundrea grabs the handle of one of her father's suitcases as she pulls it towards the door in the hallway. She stops in front of the door and pulls it open, and then kicks the screen door open and walks outside with the suitcase. Her dad follows right behind her, carrying two."Poppa, where are you going?"_

_"Away for a little while, for a business trip. I'll be back soon, don't worry, Dre." _

_"When are you coming home?"_

_"In a few days, kiddo." Drea looks up at her father with those chesnut brown eyes she inherited from him, as tears fight at the corners of her eyes. "Don't cry, Brownie, I'll be back before you know it."_

_Her father reaches inside the collar of her bright pink turtleneck and pulls out the chain and pendant he got for her, Dave, and their other two siblings. The pendant on Drea's chain was a Japanese symbol meaning "young child". He places it on the outisde of her turtleneck as it shines in the light._

_He points in the direction of Dave, who's standing on the porch watching what's going on in the driveway. Aundrea looks back and forth between her father and her brother, until she realizes why he has all of his bags, and alot of her personal belongings from inside the house. She runs diagonally across the front yard to the stairs, up the 6 stairs and about 3 steps until she's inside of Dave's warm and protective embrace. He tightens his hold around her as he glares at the car his father just got into and backed out of hte driveway. _

End Flashback

Aundrea is taken out of her memories as she hears footsteps, lots of them, getting closer and closer to her seat in the gorilla position. She looks down the steps and sees the members of the RAW roster running up the steps as she pulls her legs as close to her as she can as they run by and through the curtain.

After everyone passes by her, she watches on the monitor and sees hat Randy and Dave's match was called, due to interference, and tons of it, leading to Dave retaining the title. Drea grabs a bottle of water and a towel out of the two boxes next to her as she waits for Randy to get to the back. She searches for him on the monitor and sees him getting the upper hand on Rene Dupree.

* * *

Drea rests her head back against the wall behind her as she continues to wait for Randy. Dave makes his way through the curtain, looking tired, as he grabs a bottle of water and a towel. He leans over and kisses Drea's forhead before walking down the stairs to his locker room.

Randy slowly wobbles through the curtain and over to Drea who smiles up at him. She hands him the bottle of water and wipes some of the sweat off of his face, before she leans up and kisses him softly on the lips. "You okay?" he nods as he offers her his hand, which she takes as he helps her off of the crate.

* * *

Chapter Complete

A/N: Well, heres another chapter :D SOOO I saw the call backs list today, and omg am I EXCITED! I got call-backs for Mrs. Potts. Um, how awesome is that? And to top it off, one of my best friends got call backs for Belle :D I'm so pumped, but kinda nervous, but still really excited :D

-Lys


	11. Words of Wisdom

**Pairings:** Aundrea/Randy  
**Author's Note:** And Yet Another One  
**Disclaimer:** I own Aundrea and anyone you don't know of

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Words of Wisdom"

* * *

"Miss Bautista." Aundrea slowly stands and grabs Randy's hand, who is standing next to her. They follow the nurse who just called her name into one of the examination rooms.

* * *

After some tests and whatnot, that Drea's been used to as of late, the nurse walks out of the room to get to doctor. "I hate doctor's offices."

Randy looks over at Aundrea who looks around the examination roomat the different medical instruments the room consists of. "Don't worry, we'll be out of here before you know it."

"No. This place is unbelievably slow. Last time I was here, I was here fora good2 hours." She looks over at the painting on the wall and raises her eyebrow, since it's a painting of a little girl running in a garden.

"Babe, I'm here with you, so it isn't a big problem."

"I had Christy with me last time, and she can make the best out of any situation, and we ran out of stuff like an hour into the doctor's visit." Randy squeezes Drea's hand a little bit as she turns and faces him with a smile on her face. "We argued about paint colors."

Randy raises his eyebrow at her as she bites her lower lip slightly. "Of what rooms?"

"One of the other rooms here, the baby's room, her room at my house, my room, the color of the kitchen, the family room downstairs. Name it, we argued about it. She's getting Jay to paint her room at MY house a light shade of pink, cuz I told her bright pink in my house, and I'd kill her." Asmall smirk works its way across the young brunette'slips as she continues. "We're trying to decide between purple and blue for the master bedroom, baby's room was decided an emerald green, the kitchen, we're doing all over again. Like a diner type, instead of the country feel we have now. It's annoying the crap outta me. The family room downstairs is gunna be light blue, and we can't decide on what color it is in here. It's either white or eggshell white."

"Babe." Drea nods as she looks down at Randy taking a deep breath. Randy leans up and kisses her softly and quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Randy places his other hand on the back of her neck as he pulls her face down towards his, capturing her lips in another kiss, this one deeper and more intimate than the last.

Just as Randy slips his tongue past Drea's lips, and the tango begins, the door to the office opens, as Drea's doctor, a young woman with strawberry blonde hair, about 30 or so, walks in. "So I take it, this is the father?"

Drea slowly pulls back from Randy's lips with an embarrassed smile spread across her lips. "Yeah, Randy, this is Dr. Wyatt."

"Jennifer, please." Randy extens his hand for her to shake, which she does with a smile on her face. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard alot about you."

"Good, I hope."

"A share of them were, like how romantic you are, as well as the bad, and to quote Miss Aundrea, 'a dirty no good asswipe.'"

Drea closes her eyes and looks around the doctor's office. "I was mad, and it was like 3 months ago,"

"Two actually."

"Either way, I'll let that one slip." Drea turns her attention back to the father of her child as she smiles as a thank you, and for a return, Randy squeezes her hand.

The doctor pulls her chair over to the examination table. "Well, let's take a look at this little sucker, shall we?"

Randy and Drea share weird looks, as Drea nods and Randy sits up in his seat, excited to see his child for the first time. Dr. Wyatt pulls Aundrea's top up a little bit, and puts on the cool gel, makingAimdrea flinch at the temperature of the gel.

Randy rubs her knuckles softly as she looks down at him, and sees a bright smile lighting up his face. He lips 'I love you' to her as she smiles and lips it back to him.

After hooking up the machine, Dr. Wyatt scans on Drea's stomach a little, until a picture comes up on the screen. She plays around with the machine to make it as clear as possible. The smile on Aundrea's face gets bigger, as does the one on Randy's. "Holy shit."

Drea shoots a look over at Randy who's mesmerized for the moment by the picture on the screen. "Well, thank you for those words of wisdom, Randy. These right here are your baby's little feet, and --" She uses her pen to point out other body parts. "-right here are the fingers and hands."

-------------------------------------------------

Randy traces over the sonogram in his hand as tears trim his eyes. "Ya know, the only time I've seen you truly cry, was when you won the title."

"Like then, this is so amazing." Randy pulls Drea closer to him on the couch in her living room. She pulls her legs up next to her on the chocolate colored leather couch.

Randy kisses the side of her head as she rests her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent. "I'm gunna go make lunch. Anything in particular?"

"You relax, and I'll go make lunch."

She leans back, off of his shoulder, as she lays back against the caramel and medium brown colored pillows. "Okay, just don't burn my kitchen down."

"I almost did only once, and that was 2 years ago." He leans forward and kisses her softly on the lips before getting off of the couch.

* * *

Randy walks into the extra bedroom, next to the master bedroom, which is planned to be the baby's room. He sees a small rocking chair in the corner of the room, being lit up by the streetlights as he walks over to it, and sits down, looking around the room.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the sonogram from today as he leans back in the chair. "I feel pretty weird doing this, but hey kiddo. I can't wait 'til you get here, and neither can your mommy. I promise you, right here, and right now, that I will be the best father in the world. Well, the best I can be. And I promise you, I will never leave you or your mother. I left your mom once, and it was the stupidest thing I've done in my life. I love your mother so much, and even though I've known about you for only2 weeks, I already love you so much as well.

"Don't tell mommy, but, I hope you're a boy. That way, if you have younger sisters, you can be like Daddy was, and look out for your sister or sisters, and make sure no idiots mess with them. And if you choose, you'll be a fourth generation star. You'll rule the ring like your dad, and your grandfather, and your great-grandfather."

"And Uncle Dave, Uncle John, and Uncle Jay." Randy turns his attention to the doorway and sees the dim light from the hallway outlining Aundrea,

Randy motions for her to come over as she pushes away from the doorway and walks into the bedroom, flipping the switch to show a medium shade of green on the walls. Aundrea walks over to him as he pulls her down into his lap. "Did I wake you up?"

Aundrea shakes her head no, as she leans to one side, and looks back at him. "Nope. When I'm home, or on the road, this one usually wakes me up twice in the middle of the night, hungry. Usually at 11:43 and then again at 3:07. I have it down to a science. Cheese curls the first time, and then ice cream the second time."

"Well, you can wake me up if you want."

"I'll let you sleep. You need the sleep more than I do." She snuggles back closer to him as he tightens his grip around her, as he rests his hands on her stomach.

He kisses the back of her almost bare shoulder, except for a bra strap and a tank top strap as she turns her head to smile at him. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough. You don't have to promise that. All you have to do, is not leave." She looks around the bedroom, which is only about 1/5 of the way complete. "Don't become my father. Don't walk out on us, 6 years from now. Don't care more about yourself than your child. Don't just sever all ties with your child."

"Aundrea, listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you." He motions for her to get off his lap, as she stands up and lets her sit alone in the rocking chair. He squats down in front of the chair and sees Drea on the verge of tears. "Don't cry, Pebbles." He places his hand on the side of her face, ashe rubs her cheek a little bit. "Never question how much I love you, okay?" She nods slightly as he takes her hand into his. "I love you, so much, and I will never mess up like I did, ever again. Even though, there are those days that I don't know why of every single person in our high school, ten years ago, you chose me. I don't know how you put up with me for 10 years, but somehow you did, and I thank God everyday that you did, because without you, my life would not be this good at all. My life, honestly would have nothing to look forward to without you in it. Now when I'm on the road, I have your beautiful face to look forward to when I come home. This may sound like a proposal speech, but it isn't. If it was, believe me, it would be alot more romantic than this."

"You can't get any more romantic than laying your heart out there on the line."

"And, I know that before someone proposes, the guy needs to ask someone for their daughter's hand in marriage, and they usually ask the father, but I'm not sure of who to ask."

"How bout the person who's been a father to me since I was 3 years old?" Randy raises his eyebrow at Drea as she smiles as rubs his knuckles. "Your dad. He's just like my father. My dad left, and I had no one to turn to for a father figure, but your dad took me in. He's acted like my father since I was 3 years old. Those nights I would be over your house, with Dave, Conn and Alexa, my mom pouring her heart out to your parents about my dad, and all of his drinking and gambling problems, he ALWAYS looked out for me, like I was his own daughter."

Randy leans forward and wipes away the tears that start falling from Drea's eyes. "Let's go to bed, k?"

She nods as he helps her up from the rocking chair, but stands her up, right in front of him. She looks up into his blue pools, with a smile on her face. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Aundrea."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Complete.

The last part wasn't written out, it just kind of came to me. I've been thinking about that alot, and it just seemed right in there. Hope you guys like this chapter.

And in case you were wondering, call backs for beauty and the beast were the wednesday before school got out, and the cast list was posted that friday. Well, my nessa-poo is playing Mrs. Potts, and I got the role of** Babette**. Only two sophmores in the main cast. Rest are villagers. Ha bitches. jk jk jk. i'm not that mean. Its a joke between me and Chelly. lol. :D

don't forget to R+R. I'm working on typing up the **next chapter** right now, and I have 2 other stories in the works. _Happy New Years Eve!_

**_-Lys aka Heart2Handgun_**


	12. A Good Surprise

Pairings: Aundrea/Randy  
Author's Note: And Another  
Disclaimer: I own Aundrea and anyone you don't recognize

* * *

Chapter 12

"A Good Surprise"

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay without me?"

"I'll be fine, I swear. Plus you'll be home tomorrow. I can make it through a day without you."

Randy lets go of his carry on bag as he pulls Drea close to him, in a tight hug. "But I won't be alone." Aundrea shrugs as he gives her another tight hug in the middle of the airport. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Don't work yourself too hard cleaning the house for Thanksgiving." Drea smiles up at him as he pushes a few strands of hair out of her face.

She takes one of his hands and plays with his fingers a little bit. "I'll try not to." Randy smiles and shakes his head as he watches his girlfriend. He leans down and rests his forehead against hers, before capturing her lips with his.

The kiss slowly becomes more passionate as they announce the boarding of Randy's flight. After a few seconds her pulls back and stands upright, showing how he towers over her by about a foot. "Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. I love you. John, Dave and I will see you tomorrow around 11."

She nods and leans up for another quick kiss. When Randy pulls back, he smiles down at her before reaching onto the floor and grabbing his bag. On the way back up to a standing position, he gives Drea's belly a quick kiss.

* * *

Aundrea pulls into the driveway of her home as she sees Christy's car parked in the driveway. She parks her Range Rover inside the garage before stepping out and walking up the wooden steps into the back hallway where the washer and dryer are. She opens the door to the kitchen and sees Jay and Christy sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Well this is a surprise, a good one though."

"Well, since Christy hates traveling alot in one week, we decided to come a little early."

"Good, 'cuz I would have been extremely bored. I know, it's only one day without Randy, but it gets so boring and lonely in this house." Aundrea places her purse down on the counter as she walks over and takes a seat next to Christy at the island as Christy pours her a cup of hot chocolate.

Drea places it to her lips and takes a small sip. "So how are things with Mr. Orton?"

"Okay. Alot better than I would have expected."

Drea smies a little as she places her hands around the coffee mug. "Is he excited to be a daddy?"

Aundrea smiles brighter and nods as she takes another sip of her drink. "Yeah, he was in the baby's room the other night with the sonogram and he seems so excited. And don't tell him I told you this, but he almost cried when we got home."

"See Chris, I told you Orton was a girly-man." Christy slowly turns from Aundrea back to Jay as she smiles at him, but quickly hits him on the arm. A quiet 'yelp' comes out of his mouth as the girls smile at each other and try not to start laughing.

Christy starts giggling a little bit, as does Drea. "Who's the girly-man now?" Jay puts on his 'sad puppy dog face' as Christy rolls her eyes and turns back to Aundrea. "He's been acting like a three year old all week, especially the drive here."

"If you guys have any laundry you want washed, just grab one of the baskets by the washer and fill it, since I have to finish Randy's."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

Drea leans back against the wall across from the washing machine. "Hey you, what's up?"

"Not too much. The guys and I just left the gym and are on the way to grab something to eat. What are you up to, gorgeous?"

"Doing your laundry. Babe, I don't think you wear all of this."

"I'm pretty sure I do." Drea puts the top down on the washer machine and turns it on as she opens the door of the dryer. She grabs all of the clothes in there and places it in one of the baskets. She picks it up and carries it into the kitchen, where she sees Jay pushing Christy up against the counter, tickling her. "What's all that noise, babe."

"We're having a huge party." She rolls her eyes and lets out a little laugh as she picks up the newspaper on the table and hits Jay on the butt with him."Jay and Christy are here. They decided to come down a little early since they don't have to be at the show."

"We just pulled up in front of the cafe."

"BAR!"

Aundrea rolls her eyes and waits for Randy's explanation. She can hear him yelling at John in the background. "It's not an actual bar you dickhead. It only says that cuz you can sit at the bar and order food. They don't sell alcohol here, dumbass." Drea tries her hardest not to laugh, but she fails and starts laughing. "Sorry babe, I promise it's a cafe."

"It is, believe me, sis."

"Well, go have fun with the boys."

"I will. And just so you know, those giggling fits you get into, make me not wanna get off this phone."

"Okay, hunnie, you're being weird, now. Call me tonight after the taping. I Love you."

"Love you too, babe."

* * *

"So why are we out shopping?

Aundrea parks her Range Rover in the parking lot of an expensive looking dinnerware store. "I need new plates and whatnot for Thursday, and I decided we could come out and get everything while Jay is tuned into ESPN."

"Good idea. He'd probably break everything in the store."

The two women get out of the car and start walking across the parking lot. Drea pulls onto her sweatshirt as they reach the entrance. "God, I just want to scream at them and be like 'here I am, take your goddamn pictures'. Freakin' paparazzi are so annoying."

"You're a celebrity, and you're pregnant. I don't know what to tell you, Aun. They know you aren't married so that makes their false stories more interesting." Christy holds up a plate and shows it to Drea, who shrugs and continues looking around the store.

"Well, they can go and pick on someone else." Aundrea looks up and smiles at Christ as she points out a set to Christy who smiles and nods.

* * *

"Where were you girls?"

"We told you we were going to the store, and stopping to get food on the way home. Take this, Mr. ESPN." Christy smiles and hands him two bags from Baja Fresh as she grabs a bag from Aundrea.

They bring the bags from the store downstairs to where the table is going to be set up. They place the bags down in the corner of the empty room, which is next to the blue/ water themed viewing room, which has the cinema like seats, which are two person couches with drinks holders on the end, and a huge TV mounted on the wall. "Do you wanna start setting up?"

Drea shakes her head and leans back against the wall. "Not yet, 'cuz when Jodi comes over tomorrow with the girls, Kelsey asked if they could bring Cheyanne with them." Aundrea points to a photo of her six-year-old neice, Kelsey, as well as her 3 year old neice, Krissy, Dave's daughters next to their Boston terrier, Cheyeanne.

Christy smiles as she looks at the wall of pictures in the empty 'hang-out' sit around room. "So who all's coming?"

"Jodi and the girls are coming tomorrow, as well as Bryn, Michael, Ariana and Autumn. Then Nathan and Jen are coming tomorrow night as well as Connor, Meygan and Gregory."

"Are you sure you're gunna have enough room?"

"Nate and Jen are staying at Randy's parents. Connor and Meg have the green room upstairs, which has enough room for Greg's crib. Jodi and Dave get the blue room, and the girls get their room, both on the top floor. Bryn and Mike have the orange room on my floor, which definately has enough room for their two cribs. John and Kat get the turquoise room, Kat's favorite."

"You had a really good idea giving color themes to each room."

"Well, with 5 guest bedrooms, I just figure it would be alot easier. Let's go upstairs and eat lunch since Jay probably started already."

* * *

Chapter Done.

Sorry it took me so long to update the story. Between the one-shots I posted, and musical practice and homework, and everything else, like the Patriots getting screwed in the Playoffs, updating slipped my mind lol. Plus, ooh, I might be getting a job like this week lol, since I need money and all for Philidelphia. Oh yeah. For like 4-5 days in April, like the 20th or the 21st I leave for Philidelphia, for the band trip. I'm gunna bring my notebooks with me and continue the stories on the bus ride, so I should have a good amount to update when I come home.

Also, I've had to be very sneaky to get out and go see my boyfriend, who got busted by his parents last night for having 2 empty Smirnoff bottles in his room. His mom is strict to no end, though. It's only until Friday, so I'll live. She's letting him off the hook so we can go to the 'Black & White Affair' our Junior class is holding. Copy of Laguna Beach. I think so.

Anyhoo, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. and if you have any ideas of baby names, where this story should go, etc. ANY THING for this story. dont hesitate to tell me. either in a review or on AIM: AMunz0968 or MSN: XD XD


End file.
